


He gets the job done

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Summary: Right thought he was good at being an imposter. But even the toughest people have their limits.
Relationships: Right Hand Man & Henry Stickmin, Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	He gets the job done

*Warning, graphic description of violence/gore!*  
[Also for those who are unfamiliar, I made an au that's a mix between Among Us and Henry Stickmin. In this AU, Imposters can be humans or aliens. Right Hand Man is a human imposter (black suit), and Henry is an alien imposter (blue suit). This takes place in the shield map]

Right entered the dark electrical room and opened the vent in the corner, but before he could crawl in, he heard a gasp behind him. His head snapped to look at who caught him. Only to see a brown blur bolt away from him. Winston Davis. Right ran as fast as he could, he had to stop that crewmate from getting to the emergency meeting button. The crewmate went to the right. He didn't have much time, not to mention he also didn't have any bullets. Just as Right ran past the lower engine, Winston still in his sights, he saw someone else appear from the reactor room. Someone in dark blue. Henry. Who's attention was focused on the fearful crewmate.

Before Right could call out to his fellow imposter, Henry bolted after Winston. He ran unreasonably fast. And his footsteps were so loud they echoed. Right wasn't sure if it was because Henry was really heavy or if his feet just hit the ground with tons of force. Before Winston could even round the corner, Henry had caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. Winston screamed in terror. Struggling in vain to free himself from Henry's grip. "S-stop! Let me go! SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-" Right watched as Henry opened his mouth and launched his alien tongue through Winston's head. The man's cry for help was interrupted by the horrific sound of his skull cracking. Blood splatters covered Henry's face. Right felt a little shaken at the sight, but he only felt worse when he saw what Henry did next.

Henry used his hands, tongue, and teeth to break apart Winston's body, eating away at it like a savage animal. Right went from feeling a little disturbed to outright sick. He could hear everything. The bones breaking.. The muscles tearing.. Right knew Henry was an alien, but he never expected this to be what he was working with. Henry lifted his shirt up a bit. It was then Right noticed that Henry had a second mouth on his torso. It, too, had a long tongue that he used to devour the mangled body. If Right had walked in on this instead of being there from the beginning, he wouldn't be able to even recognize who that once had been. A few more minutes passed, and just like that, Winston was gone. There was nothing left behind other than the Blood stained pieces of brown cloth that once resembled a space suit. Henry picked up the torn articles of clothing and tossed them into a nearby vent. He glanced at Right. Right couldn't read his expression. What did he want now? Then he smiled, and walked towards Right. Right found himself backing away without thinking. Until he bumped into the guard rails in front of the upper engine. He clasped the metal. What was he supposed to do? It was clear that he couldn't outrun Henry, and he had no bullets. Was this it? Was he going to meet the same fate as Wilson? Starring Henry down, did his best to keep his face stern. Being afraid wasn't going to help him now. He braced himself for an attack.  
…  
But nothing happened. 

Henry's shoulders bobbed, in a motion that seemed like… laughter? It looked like he was laughing but no sound came from him. Henry waved at Right. Then he turned around and left. He walked calmly away like he was just grabbing a coffee or doing something else just as mundane. That's why he was never caught. There was no evidence to find and his behavior seemed so normal.   
Heh.. And I thought I was good at this. Right thought. He took a few deep breaths, he tried his best to calm down. He hasn't been THAT scared in quite a while. He wasn't easily rattled, but that was just too much. Even for him. He took another deep breath. Then he made his way to the cafeteria. Maybe visiting Reginald would help him feel better…


End file.
